Half sister
by equastar
Summary: sachiko father, Tooru bring her mistress home to Ogasawara mansion,
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MSGM,

I know there are some others story I have to finish, but I just seem to stop writing this, I'm sorry for my dear reader, but my body feel itching unless I wrote this, even though I know the story still the same Yumi X Sachiko Love story, one more time I'm sorry, the idea just pop up out my control.

* * *

Sachiko POV

I just stoop up in front of mound red soil that still covered by fresh flower. In one side of the grave stood tombstone that say:

_Ogasawara Sayako_

_Beautiful, intelligent, loving wife and mother_

_R.I.P_

Yes that new grave none other than my mother that since this morning left me behind in this harsh world to go to the heaven. I just stood there all alone, my father still busy seeing her colleague off. But maybe this also mean I'll all alone in this world too, since my father will be leaving with his mistress.

I felt wet cold in my skin, yeah it's cloudy since morning, and maybe it's about time for them to purr down, as their regard to seeing my mother off. Still I just stood there, not care for being wet. But, suddenly I felt rain stopping, but my feet still wet from splash water.

"You will get sick, Sa-chan, let's go back home,"

Lazily I look up from my position, actually without even looking I already now, that's Kashiwagi Suguru my cousin as well as fiancé.

"just leave me alone Suguru-san," I said to him coldly, " I'll leave after I calm myself down,"

"No Sa-chan, you already stood here more than two hours already," said him concern," Your father told me to bring you home,"

_Oh so that's it, to think I'm stupid enough thinking he is really concern about me. _ Oh maybe I'm just a bit insensitive right now.

…..

It's been 1 month since my mother leave us, here I'm all alone in Ogasawara Mansion with all the servant. My father left me 2 weeks ago for business matter in New York. But, he phoned me yesterday that there will be a surprise for me today when he arrived in Tokyo.

_Took…took _"Sachiko-ojousama, your father asked you to come to the study room," said the maid in the other side of the room. Here it come the surprise, unusual thing for my father to do.

Without farther thinking, I just let my leg bring me there and knocking the door to my father study room.

"Otou-sama, it's me Sachiko,"

"Oh, Sachiko, come in," come the reply from the other side. After getting permission I just enter the room casually. But, just as I enter the room, my eyes caught the sight of two brown hair female with so different age sitting in the sofa. Maybe the two are mother and daughter.

"take your seat Sachiko,"

Ah, there is something click in my mind. So this is it.

…..

Yumi POV, Victoria International School, New York

I can't wait to coming back home. Daddy just phoned yesterday that he will arrived today. I couldn't wait to see him. It's has been a bit late from the usual time he had back home. Usually I'll be with him on second and fourth week of the month, since the first and third week he will be away in business trip.

"You seem happy, Miss Yumi," greeted johnmy private driver as soon s I arrived at the front gate of my school.

"he he of course John, I can't wait to see daddy," eagerly I enter the car after John open the back door for me.

Yeah my dad love me after all, I declared proudly. I Fukuzawa Yumi, the only child of Fukuzawa Tooru, one of the executive director of Ogasawara Group..

….

"daddy," briskly I went out from the car without waiting for my driver to open the door, after we arrived in most elite residential in the New York. There in one side of the garden stood two other car, that only mean one, daddy already home.

Without farther thought, I ran toward my parent rom without knocking, after all I know it's a safe hour. There in the couch daddy sitting while watching his favorite show. There seem water ran in the bathroom. That must be my mom.

"dady," without thinking, I let my body fall my body fall on to my father that already caught me in his embrace.

" I miss you dad, you are late," I pouted still sitting betweenmy father leg.

"sorry my little girl, there is some urgent business there, I'll make up for it to you, so what my little girwant,"

"nothing, I just want to be with daddy," yeah there is nothing in the world can compare to my dad.

"Yumi," said Daddy again caressing my hair," you seem never grow up since you were able to ran and calling me, you know," teased him, well my dad love teasing me, but from the position I'm now it's seem never wrong a bit.

"I just miss you so much dad, I forgot to be lady," pouted me again

" he he," there is sound of the open door, there stood my mom still in her bathrobe, " you never once I see being a lady Yumi," added her again, there is a loud laugh in the room at my expense, both my parent love to teased me, I dunno why I always ended up as their laughing matter.

"no, I'm not," I protested

"really?" teased my dad again, still grinning ear to ear,

"really Tooru, you really shouldn't spoil her too much, this morning she whine so much daddy..daddy..daddy,"

"mommmmm,"

….

I'm abit nervous, it's unusual for daddy to called me to his office. After came back from family diner, dady asked me to come to his room as soon as possible.

"excuse me ad"

"it's ok Yumi, come in,"

In the room, I saw my dad and mom sitting side by side in the sofa.

"Yumi, I already talked to your mother, we will move back to Japan,"

"what dad?" did I hear correctly," move to Japan,"

"yes Yumi, my job here almost finish, I'll move to Ogasawara main office,"

"but dad, I,"

"no but Yumi, or will you like to live here alone, your mother wil move with me,"

"no" I sighed in defeted, my dad know me inside-out.

…..

Sachiko POV

"Sachiko, I want you to meet your new mother and sister,"

"Daddy what?"

I know this is going to come, but the little brown hair girl seem clueless about this.

"miki," the older of the two introduced herself to me, and this is Yumi,"

"Yumi," sad father softly," this is your sister Sachiko,"

The little girl seem hesitant

"dad," whispered her nervous, my dad seem a bit in pain.

" Yumi this is your older sister, and from now on you will be Ogasawara Yumi," said my again squeezing her soulder lightly.

""my what dad," asked the little girl surprised," there is a little pain shown in my dad eyes, when seeing the girl in the verge of crying.

" Dady, I hate you," I heard the girl burst out while running from the room. Oh daddy girl it's seem this news a bit too much for her. Not long after her mother also going outside, to calm down the girl it seem.

"So I assumed that's is your ex-mistress then, and the girl is my half sister I see," I said a bit harshly, my life time of being a lady seem to move else where at the time.

" Sachiko," here his harsh word, that seem never once used toward his other child seeing he just let her going away like that.

"yes, otou-sama," I sighed in defeated," so you expect me to accept them, is that right?," I asked him again, fully knowing the aswer.

"alright father," I know fully there is no point in refusing,"but there is acondition,"

" what?" said him surprised," what is it?" asked him again, honestly I never expect him to easily agreeing to my proposal.

"I want you to cancel my engagement with Suguru-san,"

"Sachiko, you what?" there his harsh voice again.

"cancel my engagement, otou-sama," I took deep breath," since it seem I'm not the only Ogasawara heir, it's only natural for my sister to took part on gaining power for Ogasara as well, "

"Sachiko, you can't just,"

"yes, I can't otou-sama, but you can, after all my sister have the same responsibility as me, since from now on she is no longer the mistress child, but legal wife of the Ogasawara, and Ogasawara blood also flowing in her." Added me again, Seeing a bit light in this conversation, I know my father not going to easily back off, but this is my chance.

…..

Yumi POV

No.. it can't be happening

_Yumi this is your older sister, and from now on you will be Ogasawara Yumi_

No this can't be happening, daddy won't do this to me, this must be dream, dream, bad dream nightmare. I slap my face, hurt, yes this is reality, my precious dad have another child, my dad has been lying for age to me.

The tear seem to flowing freely, I don't care. But suddenly I feel warm arm hugging me.

"I'm sorry Yumi," whispered my mother.

…..

Well we all know, Sachiko father have mistress, he he , RR,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just using Oyuki-sensei co, character and her story in MSGM

Thanks for review and some people who mailed me to I updated it, sorry for the waited, it just I'm in my final year of college right now, so I'm kind of busy. But, since today is Sunday, why no get it done:D

And for the other that also mailed me for another story, I'm sorry I'll try my best,^^

* * *

Sachiko POV

"Yumi-ojousama, excuse me, it's morning, you have to go to school,"

There is a ruckus in the hall way, this is really annoying. I'm not particularly like morning, so this little commotion really get to my nerve. I know, I also need to get up soon, but when I took a look at the clock in my wall room, half an hour more won't hurt to have a little more nap.

It's true, today is the girl first day to school. Starting today she will be my kouhai. To think that the girl actually already high school student, she doesn't seem like that at all, and well it's also meaning one thing my dad cheated on my mother right after i was born.

"_no dad I don't want to take an exam to that school,"_

I still perfectly remember how that girl so against the idea going to the same school as me.

"_why Yumi, Lilian is the best school here, and your sister also goes there," this time her mother that answer, huh the girl she seem to have gut to argue with my parent, she seem to had been spoil up to this point, to have no fear at all toward my dad._

"_that is the point," whispered her and took quick glance at me, to only notice that I also looking at her all the time. Being the main topic at the dinner table of course, all attention would going to her. "I want to continue study in States,"_

"_no, you said you want to stayed with us, so why would you want to going back to America now?" oh, it's like a bit of fierce, it really unusual for this family to get commotion going on in diner table, usually thing like this is a topic in father office or his study room._

"_hmm after I think thoroughly, I think Japan really not one for me, and also and also you told me yesterday, I could live in US if I want, so there is no problem right dad,"_

"_Yumi, dear," her mother interrupted," what is the real reason, do you hate Japan that badly, so you want to be separated with us,"_

_She seem hesitate, thinking maybe," no mom, it's ok" said her finally taking a glance one more time toward me._

…..

"oh, oh what do we have here, you look good in your uniform Yumi," greeted my dad, after seeing the girl timidly opened the door to the dining room.

"hmmm daddy, do I really have to wear this thing everyday, it's a bit itchi, hmmm how should I put it," pouting and whined the girl clenched her skirt but still walking and took the chair beside father in front of me.

"ouh you look cute in that dear," added my new mother, "this time you will really become a lady,"

"mooo mom, meanie," ugh she whined again, I want to finish breakfast as fast as possible, this feeling is killing me. "hmm dad, I want to make request,"

Not seeing this thing coming at all, even I turn my head toward her,"

"what is this Yumi, and before you asked I won't accept anything related to changing school, you are going to Lilian high school division and it's final, I won't discuss this matter again," my dad answer sensing the girl intention.

"Oh it's okay dad, it's nothing like that, I mature enough for this, it's just I want to change my room, is that alright?"

"why Yumi, did you not like that room," ugh what this is, what is she want anyway, there is nothing wrong with the one she have right now, don't tell me-

"where is it?" I really want to asked those, but I lost to my new mother," that room is good with all the view,"

" I want to have a room in first floor west wing, near the pond, it's seem calm and the pond give the serene feeling, so dad please,"

"but Yumi, that is servant quarter, you can't be serious," this is unexpected, I never guess this.

"no dad, I'm serious I want a room there, please I won't asked anything else,"

"huh alright, but waited a little ok, I'll build new room for you,"

" it's ok dad, you don't have to, I like one room there, and I don't want it to change." Said her then drinking her last milk for the breakfast," goushosama, then mom, dad I'll go to school,"

"hii Yumi, wait I guess you forgot something, I already assigned your new driver, and you can go together with your sister,"

"It's ok dad, I want to go there with the bus, wanna feeling all the new experience, and I don't want to disturb Sachiko hmmm, how did you call older sister in Japanese again," said her while kissing mom and dad cheek, and take a glance at me,"

"O-ne-sa-ma," said her mother giving every syllable high tone, " but you don't know this neighbourhood aren't you

"hu uh that is it," said her while running," it's ok mom, I still remember the way there when taking the exam,"

…

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, are you listening?" as usual I quietly ate my bento, I'm not usually eating lunch here, but Rei was dragging me, saying she can't handled Yoshino for today. Huh, like something like that will ever happen, maybe I'm just to tired to refused.

"hai hai, so how is Yoshino, did I got it right?"

"yup, Rei-chan you are perfectly right, that person is genius, she jumped 2 years they said," Yoshino said excited, not knowing the flow of conversation, I just ignored it all," hai hai, farther more, you know what Rei-chan, she said she did it to repay the one who took her in,"

"what Yoshino, you are joking," said Rei surprised, it's seem the story starting to get to her interest.

"no nope, it's true hmm maybe her real family got a grave debt to Yakuza, dead in accident and some super kind couple took her in, how romantic, don't you think so Rei-chan.. hi hi Rei-chan,"

"Yoshino, don't mix your tragic story to reality, please, it's not funny, right Sachiko," said Rei asking my support it seem, but since I was lost to what they were talking about I just nod.

"hmm Rei-chan, if not something like that how else you think something like that to happen, ne Sachiko-sama, don't you think so, huh if you she didn't get lost and come late this morning then surely, she is the perfect super woman," said Yoshino frowning.

"So who is this, " finally y curiosity get the better of me, even though I'm still asking so calm and uninterested.

Rose mansion lunch time, there are only us here, onesama-sama and all third year had something to do in principal office it seem, and Shimako maybe in her environment division.

" the new transfer student, hmm if I'm not wrong her name is Fukuzawa Yumi, maybe."

"Hmm, Fukuzawa Yu-mi," not believing Fukuzawa Yumi, Yumi did I heard her right, ah just what am I thinking it just can't be right.

"Hai hai Sachiko-sama, her name is Fukuzawa Yumi, is something the matter,"

"no, Yoshino-chan, I thought it's someone else, oh forget it, so how is the girl,"

…..

"Yumi-ojousama, its that all you want to move now,"

I just comeback home, Yamayurikai duty sure took along time, again I hear unpleasant noice came from my bedroom hall. She must be already home, hearing all of this I want it or not all my suspicious this noon must be wrong.

"ouh come on I told you already, stop calling me ojousama- ojousama, just call me Yumi, will you,"

"Yumi-ojou, hmm Yumi-sama,"

"ouh come on, Ori, we are friend right," I heard her again, ugh this is so not like me, where is my training al this year, just what am I doing eavesdropping, but just when I get my sense back, I felt someone rushing and almost fall right beside me.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she said looking up at me," ouhh Gokigeiyo Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, I'm sorry for startled you," Said Yumi bowing slightly.

Ohh again did I heard correctly, Rosa chinensis en bouton, huh maybe I really should check my ear. But, yeah if I remember correctly it's our first conversation since that day.

"Oh Yumi, you-"

"don't worry Rosa chinensis en Bouton," she cut me suddenly," I'll moving don't worry, i'll try my best not to be nuisance and get in your way, gokigeiyo,"

"Yumi, what, heii wait," but my voice just go to the empty hall, she is already run downstair.

….

Actually, I wonder if I should continue this story, since there is actually a story where Yumi's mother is Tooru mistress, so how are you think, you want me to continue this or not


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : MSGM desn't belong to me

Thank you so much for all the review, mail, etc, because of your support I have the courage and energy to continue this story, and I'm sorry if there is no spice you are waiting for, oh well I don't know how to add it, I hope you are not too disappointed with me:P

And as usual for grammar and spelling, I'm sorry, I know some of you already point it out, but still sorry, I don't know any one who willing to be beta-reader for this story, well I do have for "when storm get in the rain" though.

Lastly for you that been waiting for WSGITR I'm sorry I have some issue for that

* * *

Such an unwilling day, to think such an action will affect me like this, I really didn't see it coming. But being bother is not like me, I was raised with great care, perfect environment, and perfect education. Anyway I'm sure this action of mine, only for achieving what is supposed and not supposed to be, no more no less.

_Took..took.._" excuse me,"

Here it coming, something that I already know, something that I already foresee the moment, anyway even if it's not for that, this is the result I want to clear and place thing in their place. This is unavoidable, if I don't do this, it's only the matter of time before this family fall to the lowest place of humanity, standing in the high society but rotten.

"I have been waiting come in,"

"such a honor to be summoned especially by you, Rose chinensis en bouton," said her bowing slightly.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerve, before speaking what is in my mind. "please take your seat," I said while pointing to the sofa in front of me. Timidly she moved there, slowly and graceful, somehow it really irritated me, I wonder why.

"I'm sure you already know why I called you here," not bother to do some pointless talk, I said it looking directly at her, surely if I didn't do this, this talk will get nowhere, and my frustration will reach it's peak.

"excuse me," slowly she changed her interest from the carpet and looking at me timidly.

Once again I take a deep breath, this is nothing, nothing, not a challenge at all. I'll not let this thing get into me. I'm capable to handle more than this, I raised better than to let this silly make it's way in front of me.

Smiling softly, looking at the child that squirming in her seat, like an earthworm in hot asphalt. "please behave like you should be,"

"huh, I.. I'm sorry, but really what do you mean,"

Again, I still can't have what I have been trying to say, is she feigned ignorance or is she really are, however this is have to stop here.

"call me properly, when we are at home,"

"oh that is?"

_Oh that is_, that word repeat itself in my mind, like there is something else.

"properly like what, how should I call you," murmured her softly, glancing at me a second before turn her attention back to her foot.

"I'm telling you this, and just so you know, so you don't mistaken, I don't mind what you call me outside, but not here, "Looking at her sharply, not even once I let my eyes off of her figure, still squirming and clutching her skirt. "don't call me with school title here at home,"

"home?then how," whispered her, but given the quiet surrounding I still able to heard her properly. I'm starting to get tired with this silly loop. Like she is testing my patience.

"it's up to you, from what I know about you, I'm sure you already know how,"

Slowly she look directly in my eyes. Her eyes soft but deep," why?" she asked me softly, not even turning her attention.

"why are you so dense, because you are still father child, of course"

"I see,"

That was the last word she said before standing up, glancing menacingly at me and going outside, without bother asking for permission.

…

"yumi-chan,"

"eekk, Sei-sama," startled Yumi, "mooo, can you just give me a normal greeting,"

"demo, Yumi-chan kawaii," said Sei again while hugging the girl tightly and messing with the girl hair. "I see you brought it with you,"

"I promised, didn't I?" said Yumi smiling.

That noon, at lunch break, Yumi hastily left first year Tsubaki class. In her right hand is a large bento box neatly warp in cotton cloth. Without bother giving an explanation to her classmate that giving her strange look.

"so shall we go,"

"hmmm? Where?" asked Yumi puzzled.

"somewhere, so you can pay your debt at one go," said Sei while dragging the child from curious stare of her classmate.

"but, Sei-sama," protested the girl again, but when there is no response the girl just able to sigh deeply. _"just what I get myself into,"_thought her.

Yesterday, around the same time as today, the brown hair girl walked slowly in milk hall with her head hanging down. Her Gaze blank, staring at the long queues at the food counter, while her left hand pressing her stomach that began to growl.

"Oh maria-sama," she whispered softly.

"Stand for what Yumi-chan," Yumi suddenly felt pressure on her shoulders, when she looked up she found the familiar looking blond hair girl.

"Eeek, Sei-sama," the girl surely shown surprised look at the person, without waiting for the girl answer Sei also followed the direction view of the girl, and the realization stuck her.

"come with me, Yumi-chan," said her dragging the said girl away.

"your acquaintance Sei," asked short raven hair girl who had been standing not far from Yumi and Sei, observing familiar exchange.

"Ohh Youko, Eriko, this is the girl, I told you before, the one I found in neighboring town,"

…

"where are we going Sei-sama,"

Both of the girl run ungracefully toward small building, away from the crowd student.

"hmm, um Sei-sama, isn't this Rose mansion, what are we doing here,"asked the girl again, after Sei opened the door to the said building.

"we will eat here of course," said Sei easily, not giving any thought for the girl that a bit pale beside her.

"but won't we impose on them, um maybe they are busy, or meeting maybe,"

"he he Yumi-chan, the meeting won't start unless I'm there, don't worry, take it easy,"

"Sei-sama, you are-," the girl face hanging open when Sei only winking at her.

…

Second floor, the meeting room for Yamarikai is crowd, eventhough there is no meeting almost all members present, well except for Rose Gigantia. Everyone enjoying their bento while sometime chatting with the fellow member. But, of course it's for an exception for the Roses since both of the Rosse that present here only enjoying their cup of tea.

"onee-sama, are you sure you are alright," worry about my grade soeur well being, even if I know what she is going to answer, I still can't put this worry out of me.

Like expecting my question, onee-sama only smiling at me while sipping on her tea, oh well there goes my worry. I, myself know my onee-sama is an amazing person, the one that I acknowledged to guide me.

"gokigeiyo," this came the bright, cheerful and ungraceful greeting, even if don't look up at the person, I already know who she is, Sato Sei the Rosa Gigantia.

"you are late Sei," scold my one-sama, even if they are class peers, my onee-sama always the more mature one.

"sorry, sorry, but I brought the girl,"

"Gokigeiyo, minna-sama, sorry for intruding," that timid and soft voice, there is no mistaken, the girl that standing in the meeting room door, the one that had Rosa gigantia hand snake in her shoulder, yes the girl none other than the one that made ruckus this morning at home.

"come in Yumi-chan, we have been waiting, so you made this yourself," asked Onee-sama while opening the bento that girl brought.

"um sorry no, I wake up late today, so I had people at home helping me out," said her groggily. Oh so beside her behavior the girl still a bit honest, it's true she was only remember that she had to bring bento before she had breakfast, making the cook panic at the sudden request.

"hmm, so there is no point there," said Eriko-sama the Rosa Foetida while taking her share for lunch. I don't care how the girl know and acquaintanced with The Roses, but to have all attention to her while having lunch just a bit irritating.

"Rosa Foetida," called Yoshino while standing," what is it, is it some kind of hazing,"added her again and cleared her throat before continue,"Yumi-san sa, you don't have to do this there is no hazing in this school," then glancing sharply at the roses," to think the roses herself do this to a transfer student, I'm disappointed,"

"ma..ma Yoshino, calm down, there is no hazing here, seriously," the one who brought girl here said trying to calm the girl, while in all defeating Rei wo standing as soon as she heard Yoshino outburst.

"then what is it," replied her, still in those harsh tone.

"umm ano, um Yoshino-san, thank you for worrying about me, but actually I'm the one who volunteered to do this," said the girl softly.

"huh then why?"

"ano, actually yesterday,"

"_no, no how can I eat your bento Sei-sama, I just can't," refused the girl, after Sei, Youko and Eriko brought their bento to the bench in one side of school._

"_it's ok I'm not that hungry, but you after aimlessly this morning, I'm sure you are so hungry right now," reassured Sei._

"_but..but,"_

"_no but Yumi-chan, we can't have you sick right after you are transferred right, don't worry about Sei she can share with me and Eriko," added Youko._

"_but I can't,"whispered the girl._

"_hmm, so modest I see," said Eriko," then how about all of us share with you, with that you don't have to worry about taking all of Sei's," _

"_hmm ano, how can I repay you," asked the girl before eating._

"_he he Yumi-chan you don't have to," said Sei while banging on her shoulder._

"_no I can't,'refused the girl again dropping her food back. _

"_alright, how about you bring us home made bento," said Eriko seeing there is no agreement._

…

"do you need something from me Rosa chinensis en bouton," asked the girl after both of us reach green house. After a bit away from the other, Sachiko purposely asked the girl to meet her at green house in between lesson break.

"what are trying to pull of," asked Sachiko coldly.

"what, didn't we already come to term with that, there is nothing more I guess,"

" I don't think so" said Sachiko again mockingly," I maybe don't understand you before but know, I'm starting to understand everything, your way purposely calling me by my title at home, saying being taken in, feign innocence, oh well everything, here," said Sachiko handling her Rosary to dumbfound Yumi,"with this you will have all of that,"

"what are you talking about, and those rosary what for,"

"be my soeur,," said Sachiko handing her rosary.

"what, oh my Rosa Chinensis en bouton, please place it where it's belong, and it's not in me," said Yumi firmly.

"oh my, are you sure," said Sachiko again smirking.

"yes I'm,"

"I see, and just for your information, I'll invite yamayurikai to the party on Saturday, gokigeiyo,"

…

Oh that is all for now, **Happy Valentines Day, hope all of you have pleasant valentine**

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MGSM

As always thank you fro the support in any kind,

…

Yumi-POV

"aghhh, why.. what a scary and unpleasant morning,"

This morning really confusing, not to mention the day before, before and before, but this morning, as if all the biggest cursed has been bestowed upon me, little by little fusing into one big bomb, and exploded exactly in front of me. the fine hair in my back still standing without my permission.

"_Yumi, how is school,"as usual this morning dad, mom, "she", and me having breakfast and had little chit chat before going into the day._

"_it's nice daddy, just a bit different from what I had been attending up till now,"_

"_that different huh? Think you can pull it off dear,"said my mother as usual worrying about every little thing." _

"_yes-"_

"_don't worry okaa-sama, I'm there, I'll make sure to take care of her, just leave it to me," like the most natural thing cutting me off, then answer for me softly and elegantly in "her" usual demeanor._

"_oh Sachiko-chan, I'm sure you will take a better care of your sister, she is lucky having sister like you," proudly my mother said like I not even there. "like this we can expect some Yumi's friend to come at the party then,"_

"ahh just why..why, just what is she planning, why did she suddenly warming up, hmm or is she really ahhh please..,"

Tired to even protested, today I made new record in my life existence since moved here, as the first one who left home. Eagerly I wait for the driver to prepare and drive me to school, I really want to go as soon as possible, not care if class not going to start in 1 hours.

…

The fourth period just ended, sensei who is in charged for the class just left the class second ago. Hastily I grab my bento box planning to hide somewhere. But, before I could walk around, the classroom was filled with students like this morning, searching, looking, and valuing the certain Fukuzawa Yumi. Eventhough I do gain abit of popularity from my introduction a while ago as jumping student and such. But is not even near compare to what I have right now. Well if not to the fact that some of them looking at my class from one corner and across, from left to right side and vice versa, then I won't feel this miserable right now, they just know "Fukuzawa Yumi" the one who had refused their idol the great "Ogasawara Sachiko" hand in soeur relationship, not the one that standing with bento box in hand, bare for their eyes to see.

Somewhere a long the line though I do thinking, is this the result she had been waiting for, but my thought were interrupted when all the curious eyes that had been looking at me, focusing their attention to somewhere else, to a certain elegant, graceful, and beautiful of their idol, that out of nowhere now standing in front of my class room.

"Rosa chinensis en bouton…"

"Sachiko-sama….."

"Sachiko-sama…Sachiko-sama,"

"Rosa chinensis en bouton,"

The hallway that had been quiet despite their curiosity searching for me a while ago, now turn into something wild like one saw in a concert, so "she" is just this kind of person after all. But just what is she doing here, it's just not possible because from this morning, no..no it just not possible, harshly I snap out of my day dreaming, even just an illusion I just not brave enough to hope, or for the right word I have no right to hope not with what I have done, not with damage that I caused. Even, if the sincerity is truly true and pure, I already know, is not my right to have, but why some part of me still…..

"gokigeinyo, Rosa chinensis en bouton, ano ummm, are you here for Yumi-san," nervously one of the student that seem like gaining enough courage asked her something, even with a little mumble and fear.

"yes," she said smiling a little," if not too much of a hassle will you call her for me,"added her again full of charisma looking directly into me, I wonder why she said it, not that she need their help cause I'm just some meters right in front her, and i can heard her clearly.

Weakly I walk toward her planning to confront her," hmm Rosa chinensis en bounton, ano um why did you choiced Yumi-san as your petite soeur," again some student used their courage for a month just to asked her, but I guess this kind of question is bit personal, wonder how she would answer.

"hm let's see," anwsered her eyeing me directly,' because we have the common way of living I guess," said her smiling softly. Wonder if she did it on purposed, but even if it's not it's sure give an impact to me, I want it or not, my heart beat faster afraid other student will figure out the truth.

"umm Rosa chinensis en bouton, do you need something from me," not wanting to heard anymore question about that I hastily did the only thing in my mind at that time.

"oh yes Yumi, can I have a moment," said her smiling,' let's go somewhere shall we," said her again smiling to me and then turn her attention to the other student."excuse us,"

"but, Rosa chinensis en bouton,hmm but," seem like some of them still not satisfied with her."what did you mean that,"

"I will leave it to your imagination, gokigeinyo" said her again while smiling.

…..

"are you sure you still don't want to," she asked as soon as we reached old greenhouse, far from the eyes of other student.

"hmm about what?" I asked puzzled.

"becoming my seour, you know those student won't let you free unless you confornt them straight in the face,"

"no, I can manage," I answered her meekly

"why, are you want to not able to have peace like today again," asked he sternly.

"why would you care?" not believing what I just said, hastily I closed my mouth, but again my body full of anxiety, waiting for her answer, part of me know it's futile, but the other part still hoping, even though I know I would hate it.

"why are you so dense," she said inhaling sharp breath, while my chest pounding harshly I'm waiting for her to continue, looking up slowly to her waiting and waiting for what seem to be eternity, hoping stupid thing that I hate from the bottom of my heart, but still I can't stop to hope. " I said it already you are still otou-sama child,"

Like being struck by lightning, all my hope crumbled into thousand pieces, I don't know what to say, I don't how to answer," I see," that's all I could muttered, why in the world I let my self to hope, i know now all those warming approached she did only a lie, a mask. She still not accept me, but still even after the fact, the stupid side of me still foolishly thinking, maybe and just maybe "she" just doesn't realized that she accept me yet. How foolish.

"ano um, Rosa chinensis en bouton, lunch time almost over, excuse me," hastily I left her again.

…

Youko-POV

"Sachiko," finally I can confront her, after waiting for her since this morning, finally the short time before meeting I can finally able to meet and alone with my petite soeur,"what is th meaning of this," like expecting my question she just turn slightly from her book, and looking directly into me. It's not that I want to meddle in my petite soeur personal life.

"it's just like what it's say onee-sama,"

"Sachiko, I'm going to be blunt why did you do that, do you even know the girl,"

"onee-sama, I know what I'm doing, I won't let you down, of course I know the girl,"

"I see, then you do know and like her then," I said seeing the way conversation going on.

"hmm why is that matter onee-sama, it's just something one did, to the one who have been-"

"gokigeinyo," suddenly Yoshino greeting interrupted us, along with her are Shimako, Rei, and Sei.

"hmmm Sachiko, Youko, I smell delicious gossip here," asked Sei as usual in her playful tone.

"ah it's nothing Sei-sama, we just talking about the book, right onee-sama," softly my dear petite soeur answered, looking at me.

"story, book what kind of story is that?" asked eager Yoshino, not waiting for me to answer.

"hmm nothing Yoshino-chan, just some book about some a the way the protagonist deal to someone who have destroy his life, but can't do physical damage to them," said my petite seour again, as usual in her calm voice, knowing full well Yoshino won't stop until she get satisfied answer.

"ohh I see, then the way of a sword then," full of spirit the braid girl answered. " eye for an eyes, life for life, losing a man taking a man,"

"Yoshino, what are you talking about we can't inflict physical damage here,"scolded Rei, Yoshino grade soeur, it's seem the time for meeting already turn into book discussion.

"then if it's you what are you going to do Rei-chan,"

"hmm let's see maybe I'll take Frances de sales motto then _**"Nothing is so strong as gentleness. Nothing is so gentle as real strength."**_, that is I guess I'll choise forgiveness, because accepting and forgiving is the greatest victory, more than killing thousand enemy an battlefield," added her again, what a mature why of thinking, I thought.

"Rei-chan you are so weak, hmmm how could you do that, Sachiko-sama, "whined Yoshino again, it's seem she is looking for support.

"calm down Yoshino, it's just discussion after all,"

"then sachiko-sama, if its you what will you do,"

"hmm let's see Sun Tzu I guess," **Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance**," mental torture, gain control and trust then destroy from inside," said her while sipping her tea calmy.

_Scary how scary, I don't want to get into her bad side, Ogasawara is not the one someone looking forward to mess with, _looking at all their suddenly pale face I guess that's what all of them thinking.

…

Sachiko-POV

Meeting ran long, so tired, even my muscle feel sore, but as a lady one must contain her composure no matter what, and so slowly I climb the chair, taking time. Even though I really need long warm bath right now.

After reaching my room, slowly I pulled the door knop, but a faint tune from the music room made me turn my attention there, the tune soft and melancholy, so sad

_the beginning of memory as clear as crystal in my eyes_

_waking up in the warm of sunlight_

_looking up at the sky, oh the sky so blue_

_time running needn't to worry_

_even sunset at the dusk giving pleasure_

_the time goddess of the night descended from moonlight throne_

there in middle of the room, the girl currently playing the piano and singing

_but,_

_oh whose fault is this_

_it's just an illusion_

_the sun only giving false warm_

_the sky cloudy, dark with heavy rain_

_the night fill with darkness losing it's moon_

hmm not bad, I see the girl does have some potential, bt why is it so sad song, for her it's just not fit

_oh_

_who is the one_

_whose fault is this_

_giving away false hope_

her voice seem lost in her throat, I wonder why, since her eyes close shut

_whose fault is this_

_ohh tell me, is this all mine_

_for waking up, for remember_

_ohhh_

_whose fault is this_

_oh, please tell me, is this all mine_

_for being born, for living_

slowly I saw her eyes open, and tear flowing freely in her cheek, why...

_every day starting with smile_

_warm hugged, high spirit, encouragement_

_i know i'm too young, lack of experience_

_live only with fantasy_

_silly thought and hope_

_that kind of life would last_

just who is she referring to, the song it seem custom made, don't tell me is she mocking at me, but but those tear it seem genuine

_oh the one, the only one_

_don't close yourself from me_

_is that so wrong to hope_

_oh the only one_

_who can cheer all this sadness_

_oh the chosen one_

_who can melt this ice of hatred_

_oh please come, tell me_

_before all the reason to stand_

_before the reason for living_

_rot and dissolve in the void of darkness_

_come, tell me, save me_

Not want to get caught, slowly I closed the door, hiding my presence beautifully.

"ohh Rosa chinensis en bouton, I'm sorry for using your piano without permission," said her turning her attention to me while smiling softly, it's seem all the feeling before never there.

"it's ok, it's also-"

"but don't worry, I made sure my hand clean and sterill when I used it, so you don't have to worry about diseased," said her coldly, leaving hastily.

…..

I can't sleep, despite the tiredness that my body feel. The song and right after still echoing and playing like broken record in my mind, even I don't want to it's still there. I wonder why it affected me.

Looking up at my alarm clock it still half past nine actually, so I decided to take a little stroll to the garden, since tonight it's full moon, the reflection in the pool will surely breath taking.

But, when I walk along way the corridor toward it, my eyes caught a glimpse not too far from the pool and flower garden, there I saw the source of my sleepless and Ori, daughter of the head maid. Curious about what they are doing slowly a approached them, not want to get caught again, but oh well I'll just say I only taking a stroll no problem actually.

"Yumi-sama,"

"hmm," so he girl actually failed in her attempted, I thought amused, there is no way the servant would be brave enough to call the master child with just her name.

"what do think about roadside flower,"

"why do you asked, hmm hmm" said her again playful, but not turning her attention from the pool.

"no, nothing, it's just some poetry book said that kind of flower is strong, do you think so,"

"hmm, I don't think so Ori-chan, it's not that they are strong, it's just the have to in order to survive, to live, even though their life is undesirable for most people," I can see her look, seem so far away, again I wonder why.

"then do you think they want to live in the garden Yumi-sama,"

"hmm maybe yeah, but maybe not," said her again while throwing the gravel to the pool.

"huh, why, they want to live right," the curious Ori asked.

"well it's true living in the garden will give them the nutrition they are never dream of, but it's just after being parasite, and the source for damage for the building and the road, the feeling of undeserved is heavy, not too mention if the flower after moving can't do anything unless being help by the one that they had destroyed," with that said she left. It's seem it's her habit leaving thing unfinished.

…

Finally I able to finish this depressing chapter, I just not good with the depressing and sad story, well it's not that I good at anything else though*chuckled*

It's just honest, I still not have enough courage to watch all the episode of this anime, especially episode 1(only the ending)-2(not watching at all)-3(only the ending), episode 4-5-6-7-8 in season 1 skip-skip-skip the scene I can deal of he he he, episode 10-11(not watching at all)-12(only watching make up) season 2, episode 1 ova only ending, so I'm sure even this chapter have that kind of mind setting in them:P

I'm sorry, so expect long break after this, well unless I can finally watching or reading part that had been left out.


End file.
